flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Swanson's Prospecting
A group of salvagers headed and bankrolled by Patrick Swanson, the "Scrappers" as they are informally known, are a collection of mercenaries and engineers who specialize in clearing the remnants of once Dominion-occupied locations for weapons, equipment, and other pieces of Dominion technology that, in some cases, was otherwise inaccessible to the common prospector. Formally known for his more obscure role within Pre-Dethrone as a resistance member who sold counterfeit goods found in the wasteland to outlanders and city slickers alike, Patrick later made the switch to primarily dealing in Dominion goods during the aftermath of Dethrone. Although primarily known for the work in their namesake of both prospecting and disassembling the ruins of the Dominion's occupation, as well as the subsequent resale of some of their intact and well-understood technology, the Scrappers have been known to learn from and reverse-engineer the Dominion technology that they have access to, mainly for the purpose of easier access to other caches of Dominion equipment. In the western territories of the North American continent, the Scrappers have made a name for themselves as one of the few independent groups with a desire to utilize the difficult to grasp technology to protect the people in the western region, and hold some of the groundwork knowledge to potentially make new advancements in the future. The Scrappers have been called a safe haven for the small number of Dominion Civil Authority units who defected after Operation Dethrone, bringing with it some limited controversy overshadowed by their past assistance to the USGF. Equipment * invulerable wonder spy vans * the swatch * we'll never know much more than that because after 7 years only bravo, noobstrike, and holler have active wiki accouts * mmyeah History Pre-Dethrone Little is known about precisely what Patrick did during the Dominion's ruling of Earth. Patrick has stated before that he was a member of a resistance cell before Dethrone, and had at one time drifted between various North American cells before eventually settling into one. It isn't assumed Patrick spent much time in the city centers or was ever officially processed, instead providing himself through the years as an outlands inhabitant the skillset necessary to survive within the outlands, and later, upon settling within a resistance cell, familiarizing himself with the contacts and inside information he needed to firmly establish the Scrappers in the future. It is assumed that at some point in Patrick's service, his resistance cell centered its focus into the gathering and subsequent trafficking of counterfeit goods to resistance cells who would then smuggle said goods into the city centers, most likely without any specific focus of merchandise and simply selling anything they were able to get their hands on. Post-Dethrone In the time between Dethrone and the formal establishment of the American Reunification Force, the ensuing war between the non-rallied Dominion remnants and various splintered resistance cells meant that the many outland holdouts that were once rather firmly connected together were disconnected and left astray, whether through the Dominion remnants' inaccurate but wide destruction of cells that have survived off each other's aid, or those that chose instead to go silent and outlast the Dominion remnants until a new banner was flown in their place. During this time briefly following Dethrone, feeling both a desire to contact some of the only resistance cells that have yet to fall, and a deep-seated urge for revenge against the Dominion for the genocide of countless innocent civilians, Patrick was able to rally a sizable group of like-minded vagrant resistance members and move close to the still intact city centers, directly assisting the other resistance members that gathered much like he had. It was during these attacks on the city centers that Patrick learned not only the short-term tactical importance of reverse-engineering Dominion systems against their makers and robbing the remnants of both usable equipment and supplies, but also the long-term potential of being one of the few active cells that has direct access to large caches of Dominion technology, and being a faction that could be built from the ground-up with the direct purpose of understanding it to aid others fighting the Dominion. Using this ideology, Patrick would continue to assist the war being waged onto the city centers and slowly jerk off his own dick to climax. This power move led him to lead the usgf and the remaining dominion forces on a quest for poon Rise of The USGF The Unit Question New Union Arrival The Second Schism The Caravan Emporia its time to get shady, please help us City 33 The Beta Crisis im being strangled by a zombie marine :l YOU A BETA mmmmyeah, I scrapped all traces of fear long ago, it's just another day in scrapper paradise bitch Notable Members * Patrick Swanson * heinrich the tf2 medic but also the tf2 engineer * the tank guy that got torn to shreds * rigor (as a temp contract worker) * that raiden guy that taught people in i17 how to use a crowbar like a katana * that one random guy that joined when we were on 33 * thats it *